The Worry Tape
by Guarded Secrets
Summary: Rogue sends a worry tape to an anonymous person...you! One shot but may be continued. Better than it sounds. Plz R & R


**Hello! Yep I know…new story and I haven't updated the others! The need to have something new has been bugging me though so I have to do this. You don't really mind do you? **

**Is this new rule confirmed then? You know, the 'no reviewer responses' rule? 'Cus that sucks…how am I supposed to answer questions or explain stuff properly? First no song lyrics, now no review responses! One day they'll tell us to stop using characters which are not our own…or maybe not, this is fan fiction. I'm gonna shut up now. Time to decrease the dose of medicine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have a plan….and a dream! They will be mine by the end of the week! Ha ha ha ha ha! (On a more serious note: I don't own anything recognisable in the following story.)**

**Explanation: I don't know if worry tapes exist but I know that worry letters do. The idea is to write an anonymous letter about a worry and send it to someone….even someone you know if you want 'cus it's anonymous! It's the same idea as worry dolls. There is an internet site, maybe you've seen it, where people send a worry postcard or a confession and they're all put on the internet…it's amazing how many people worry about the same things or do the same supposedly 'shameful' thing, it really does make you feel better. If anyone wants to check this site out then tell me in a review and I'll send you the address.**

**The Worry Tape.**

**Chapter 1.**

"…..Another night, another nightmare.

Ah used to have bad dreams once or twice a year when Ah was little, but after all that's happened Ah wake up frightened every night. It's not the same as childhood dreams though, because now the monster Ah fear is myself.

Every night when Ah close mah eyes Ah wake up as somebody else, a very familiar someone else. The dream actually starts off o.k. Ah 'wake up', have breakfast…the scary part is when Ah go out and slaughter a whole army. Well, Ah suppose the pharaoh was kind of expected to do this sort of thing at least once. No…It's the pleasure Ah…_he_ gets from it that terrifies meh more than anything. Ah wake up when the battle is finished, and Ah'm still scared because Ah know Ah can do all of that even when Ah'm awake, his influence over meh is still that strong, even now that he is gone. Maybe it'll wear off, Ah mean, it's only been a month, and eventually he'll disappear into the background like the others did. Ah did expect a few memories, maybe one or two dreams; Ah never expected to turn into him every time Ah close mah eyes!

Ah'm exhausted; Ah haven't had time to recover. Ah fought him when he was here in body and Ah'm fighting him now when he's in mah head and between that Ah'm training with mah friends and teachers -who know nothing about this so don't say anything!

How did Ah get into this situation? Do you remember last month, the whole 'Threat of Apocalypse' thing? Well, you're listening to the girl who took him down. One touch of mah hand, a whole lot of determination and bam! One less problem for the world and one huge problem for meh.

Ah've told you all about mah mutant powers. You know he's a part of meh now, that his evil is a part of meh now. It's that evil which is driving meh insane. The other guys Ah can handle, they were never evil, just confused and misunderstood…yeah even magneto. mah heads so messed up right now, which is why Ah made this tape. Thank you for listening to it…Ah've never seen you, Ah don't who you are but it helps to know that someone else has heard mah troubles. You can choose whether to believe or not. Ah just want to ask one more favour, make sure this tape never gets back to Bayville…keep it, pass it on to a friend, mail it to a random address in the phone book! Ah don't care, just make sure it never gets back to meh.

XxXxXxXxX

**So, how was that? Short? Yep I know but it felt right to leave this here.**

**I was thinking of continuing with it though and making it into a story where a friend of Rogues receives the tape and comes to her rescue. What do you think? Story or one shot? **

**Please review!**

**I will update the other stories soon I promise! **

**Yours forever**

**Guarded Secrets!**


End file.
